candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Cannon
A candy cannon (also well known as a dispenser) is a secondary board element that releases liquorice swirls, candy bombs, sugar keys, or other elements to the board when the candies below it are removed. It is a transparent sphere with an opening. Inside, there will either be a liquorice swirl, candy bomb, or sugar key depending what it is releasing. Sometimes, a cannon might even have both. Cannons in high levels can also dispense mystery candies, chameleon candies, extra time candies, and special candies. Liquorice swirl cannons and ingredient cannons are introduced in the 16th episode Crunchy Castle, level 216. They are not common until candy bomb cannons are introduced in the 19th episode Holiday Hut, level 261. Candy bomb cannons used to be introduced unofficially in level 221, but during September–October the level was revamped and the candy bomb cannon was removed. In the 137th episode Cavity Cave, more types of cannons were released, including types that spawn lucky candies and mystery candies in levels and , respectively. The 142nd episode, Treacle Retreat doesn't feature new elements spawning from candy cannons but it does feature the first candy cannon which can spawn three different items since level 600. Also, chameleon candy cannons are introduced in Gumball Gorge, in Level 2198. They appear unofficially in Level 2181, though the cannons in said level can spawn bombs in addition to chameleon candies. thus making level 2198 the first level with candy cannons which can exclusively spawn chameleon candies. Two new elements start spawning from cannons, starting in Glittery Grove. These are striped candies and wrapped candies. Striped candy cannons formerly spawned both horizontal and vertical stripes, as opposed to and where they are divided into horizontal and vertical stripes. Following a recent revision, the same now applies to this game. Wrapped candies are the last element to be dispensed from cannons on Flash version. Also, liquorice swirl + wrapped candy cannon is the last one on Flash version. However, more cannon combinations on HTML5 version continue to appear (i.e. liquorice swirl, mystery candy and chameleon candy dispenser). Waffles are not only an element that can only be dispensed from cannons on HTML5 version, but it is the first element exclusive to said version that can be dispensed from cannons. Recently, older levels have been nerfed to have these cannons as well. Therefore, these levels are the first official appearances of these cannons. Beware that some of the candy cannons will also dispense common candies, while others do not. Properties *Candy Cannons are considered part of the board design, and change the way new candies spawn above a given tile. *Candy Cannons cannot be disabled in any way. However, some may be covered by blockers unless opened. *They will never spawn special elements (liquorice, bombs, etc.) if the element is not present on the cannon. *If the respective element is cleared, the candy cannons will stop producing the special element. *Additionally, there is a candy cannon which do not have assigned elements; they will spawn exclusively candies. This is the cause of the hidden dispensers which may spawn mystery candies and chameleon candies. **Candy Cannons were originally intended to serve as an additional obstacle as they frequently spawn unfavourable elements such as liquorice swirls and candy bombs. List of candy cannons Trivia *Chocolate Barn and Delicious Drifts do not have any levels that contain candy bomb cannons. It wasn't until after Holiday Hut that candy bomb cannons began to appear. *Candy cannons at times can be annoying, especially liquorice swirl and candy bomb cannons. *Ingredients cannons have a hazelnut icon, however it may also spawn cherries. *Some cannons can produce both liquorice swirls and candy bombs. Levels and are examples of this. *This item can make some levels much harder. For example, candy bomb cannon is one of the reasons why level 425 is so hard and liquorice cannon is one of the reasons why level 410 is so hard. *Liquorice cannon will drop as many liquorice swirls as possible every single turn. The only way to stop them from falling is to get three candies in a row next to an already-dropped liquorice swirl. This will prevent the onslaught. The level with non-working liquorice swirl cannons is level 564 as there is no liquorice swirl being dispensed at all. *Level 600 is the first level whose cannon can dispense three types of items (ingredients, liquorice swirls, and candy bombs). The next one isn't until level 2112, where the cannons can spawn liquorice swirls, candy bombs and mystery candies. *Formerly, there had never been a level with cannons which can spawn more than three elements all at once. This changed with the horizontal/vertical striped candy split in August 2018, since horizontal stripes and vertical stripes are considered separately. The cannon in level 3359 can dispense licorice swirls, horizontal striped candy, vertical striped candy and wrapped candy. *In some levels ingredients cannons are considered useless as the required ingredients are already on the board (like levels , , , , , and ). The cannon only dictates where the initial ingredient will be present, as starting most ingredients levels, a set amount of ingredients will be spawned on the top of the board. *Occasionally on web version, the ingredient cannon may be glitched and release more ingredients than it's supposed to. *There is supposed to be a type of hidden cannons which dispense mystery candies along with other stuffs. This can be seen in levels and where they spawn if there are enough candy bombs on the board. **Another example is level 938 where, on the right half of the board without visible dispensers, candy bombs and mystery candies spawn, but on the left half of the board with bomb cannons, only bombs spawn, but not mystery candies. **This type of hidden cannons may have made level 1317 much easier than its previous form. Before, there were visible cannons which only spawn swirls and bombs, which were noxious against the orders. In the remake, the visible cannons are probably replaced by these hidden cannons, so that it is easier to find special candies for orders. **Visible mystery candy cannons appear in level 2034. *It's supposed that a cannon without labelling a certain type of blockers will not dispense that blocker. For example, pure candy bomb dispensers never spawn liquorice swirls, even if there are other cannons which do the job in the same level. *A variation of level 1535 on mobile is fixed from impossible to playable, by adding an ingredient dispenser at correct location. * also appear in the sequel and , but with more outcomes, including special candies. **Since there are soda which makes candies going up, some of said cannons can dispense upwards, or even in four directions. **Recently, this game has started introducing special candy cannons as well. *The coloured elements that spawn from the cannons are colour-coded differently. For sugar key cannons and candy bomb cannons the element on the front is pink. For the new cannon features (lucky candies, mystery candies and chameleon candies) the element on the front is rainbow-coloured. For striped and wrapped cannons the element on the front is once again pink. *There had never been a candy cannon which can spawn both lucky candies and another element from the same cannon, until level 2150 (which contains cannons which spawn both lucky candies and liquorice swirls). At the time the other five elements which can spawn from candy cannons (ingredients, liquorice swirls, sugar keys, candy bombs, mystery candies) all have at least one cannon where they are the only element can spawn and at least one cannon where they can spawn from the same cannon as other elements prior to said level. *As of the release of Swirly Steppes, lucky candy, mystery candy and chameleon candy cannons now have a new design. *There are currently 10 elements which can be spawned in a cannon; let this be the set E''. Hence, the set of elements a candy cannon can spawn is a subset of ''E. **There are 1024 unique candy cannons (determined by the subset of elements it spawns). It is hence the powerset of the set of elements which can occur in a cannon, 2''E''. *Waffles are the first multilayered blocker to be dispensed from candy cannons (only three-layered ones so far). *Lucky candy cannon is the only one out of the ones officially introduced since Cavity Cave to not be unofficially introduced in earlier levels due to redesigning. All other cannons have since been unofficially introduced at some point; mystery candies in level 683, striped candies and wrapped candies in level 1910, chameleon candies in level 432, extra time candies (before they were removed) in level 1628 and waffles in level 476. Gallery Candy cannons= Ingredients Dispenser.png|Ingredient dispenser Licorice dispenser.png|Liquorice swirl dispenser Candy Bomb Dispenser.png|Candy bomb dispenser Candykeycannon.png|Sugar key dispenser Ingredient & Licorice Dispenser.png|Ingredient and liquorice swirl dispenser Ingredient & Candy Bomb Dispenser.png|Ingredient and candy bomb dispenser Ingredient & Sugar Key Dispenser.png|Ingredient and sugar key dispenser Licorice & Candy Bomb Dispenser.png|Liquorice swirl and candy bomb dispenser Liquorice & Sugar Key Dispenser.png|Liquorice swirl and sugar key dispenser Candy Bomb Candy Key Dispenser.png|Candy bomb and sugar key dispenser Ingredient Liquorice Candy Bomb Dispenser.png|Liquorice swirl, candy bomb and ingredient dispenser (level 600) Lucky Candy Dispenser.png|Lucky candy dispenser Mystery Candy Dispenser.png|Mystery candy dispenser Chameleon Candy Dispenser.png|Chameleon candy dispenser Striped Candy Dispenser.png|Striped candy dispenser Striped Candy and Wrapped Candy Dispenser.png|Striped candy and wrapped candy dispenser Wrapped Candy Dispenser.png|Wrapped candy dispenser |-| Old design= Lucky Candy Dispenser (Old).png|Lucky candy dispenser Licorice and Lucky Candy Dispenser (Old).png|Liquorice swirl and lucky candy dispenser Mystery Candy Dispenser (Old).png|Mystery candy dispenser Licorice and Mystery Candy Dispenser (Old).png|Liquorice swirl and mystery candy dispenser Bomb, Swirl and Mystery Candy Dispenser (Old).png|Candy bomb, liquorice swirl and mystery candy dispenser Bomb and Mystery Candy Dispenser (Old).png|Candy bomb and mystery candy dispenser Chameleon Candy Dispenser (Old).png|Chameleon candy dispenser Bomb and Chameleon Candy Dispenser (Old).png|Candy bomb and chameleon candy dispenser |-| In-game= Licorice Dispenser.png|A liquorice swirl dispenser Ingredient Dispenser.png|An ingredient dispenser Bomb Dispenser.png|A candy bomb dispenser Category:Secondary elements Category:Elements